otra oportunidad para XR
by kena86
Summary: despues de un incidente XR se autodestierra, Mira lo ayuda, pero despues su "padre" lo va a Buscar    advertencia: aburrido


"Fue un accidente", eso es lo que todos dicen, pero para XR, fue un error garrafal, su especialidad: era desactivar bombas y estaba orgulloso de eso, pero Zurg le puso una prueba de fuego:

Simple, no creerían que lo hiciera dos veces, pero lo hizo, uno de sus insectos se disfrazo de un hombrecito verde y entro al comando estelar, sin que nadie sospechara, llego al núcleo de la base y ahí dejo una bomba, como lo hizo XL alguna vez, pero no sabia que a los hombrecitos verdes tenían prohibida la entrada a ese lugar, así que sonó la alarma, y obvio el equipo Lightyear fue llamado, "otra bomba para desactivar" pensó XR, para él es un procedimiento simple, pero pronto descubrió que había una trampa virtual

-¡no puede ser!-exclama enojado

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Nebula al ver que el robot se tardaba.

-zurg puso varios cables falsos- XR hace lo mejor que puede, pero el tiempo se acaba… y Zurg no quiso perderse la explosión, estaba cerca en su nave, esperando.

Antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta, mientras veian el conteo final de sus vidas, Buzz Lightyear le quita la bomba a XR y corre- ¡¿Buzz?-

Buzz activa sus alas y sale volando por los pasillos del comando estelar, hasta el hangar donde sale por uno de los puertos y sale al espacio, directo a la nave de Zurg, fue una horrible visión: Buzz voló con toda la fuerza de sus propulsores hasta la nave de Zurg, la bomba exploto, llevándose al héroe de la galaxia, Buzz Lightyear y al mayor villano del universo, El Emperador Zurg.

Solo unas horas después, el comandante Nebula lo llamo a su oficina… su cerebro esta tan dañado, en realidad no recuerda lo que su "padre" dijo, solamente -…estas despedido…-eso sí lo recuerda, estaba tan shokeado, era claro que el comandante Nebula si lo culpaba por la muerte de su guardian estrella, apenas recuerda a sus compañeros de equipo afuera de la puerta, si les dijo algo, o ellos le dijeron alguna cosa, no lo sabe, el solo estallo mentalmente y salió del Comando estelar… después de todo ya no es guardián espacial , ya no tiene nada que hacer allí.

Tampoco recuerda mucho de lo que hizo el año siguiente, lo que sí hizo fue tomar demasiado aceite, su tanque estaba tan lleno que se fue le desbordaba, así su cableado daño su memoria.

-¡mira nada más, XR! Estas ahogado en aceite-lo regaño su ex compañera, Mira Nova, quien después de la muerte de Buzz, regreso a su planeta para retomar sus deberes reales, ahora reina, pues su padre decidió jubilarse sin aviso, y aprovecho para salirse con la suya y hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza, en otras palabras casi obliga a todos los tangerianos hacer mas varias olimpiadas de condición física, lo cual no le hace mucha gracia a varios.

Pero antes, después de que XR saliera precipitadamente del comando estelar, ella y Booster lo buscaron en las chatarrerías de la galaxia, con temor de que decidiera suicidarse, se aliviaron al comprobar que no fue asi, pero sin pistas para encontrarlo, tuvieron que volver a sus vidas, en el caso de Booster, se quedo en el comando estelar como instructor de los nuevos reclutas, sin embargo Mira se hizo de sus horas libres para buscar a su desaparecido compañero.

Finalmente lo encontró en un bar, medio lucido (borracho en el sentido de robot) apenas la reconoció, ella lo saco a rastras, no lo llevo al comando estelar, si no a su planeta Tangear.

-pues… no tenía nada mejor que hacer- responde XR, ahora mas despierto, dándole poca importancia.

Sin embargo, Mira sabe que está deprimido, todavía siente culpa por lo que paso a Buzz, ella lo culpo al principio, pero al verlo salir de la oficina de Nebula tan afectado, se dio cuenta que nadie más sufría al respecto que él, ahora que Buzz se fue y Booster está ocupado, XR es el único amigo que le queda, también su prometido Kormac, pero es diferente. –XR, si no tienes a donde ir- XR baja la cabeza triste-que tal si te quedas aquí en Tangear, conmigo-

-¿Cómo?-replica XR confundido.

-ahora que soy reina necesitare un asistente eficiente y de confianza-

-¿es en serio? ¿No es broma?- pregunta aún incrédulo.

-en serio, pero primero sacaremos todo ese aceite de sobra- XR le da un abrazo que ella responde gustosa a pesar que la mancha de aceite. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Otro año pasó. Ser el asistente la reina Mira Nova, no es tan excitante como lo fue ser guardián espacial, pero es eficiente, ninguna cita ha sido atrasada, ningún mensaje se ha perdido, ningún evento se perjudico, pero es terriblemente aburrido. –gracias por dirigir la cosecha XR, he estado terriblemente ocupada dirigiendo la ampliación de las nuevas casa para los saqueadores que se unieron- agradece Mira Nova.

-¿has pensado en cambiarle el nombre a los saqueadores?, digo ellos son nativos de este planeta, como aquí lo azules y aquí los cafes-sugiere XR.

-lo he pensado, pero no he tenido tiempo… ¿puedes…?- pone cara de perrito, entre líneas "¿puedes hacerlo tú?

-claro, se me ocurren muchos nombre para los "otros tangerianos"- en realidad no tiene nada mejor que hacer, ya hizo su papeleo, y tiene el resto del dia libre, va hacia su ofician que esta adjuntado a su nuevo cuarto en el palacio Tangear.

-señor XR- saluda la computadora de seguridad, cada cuando hablan, pero está muy ocupada asegurando la zona de seguridad del planeta.

-¿Qué hay, seguridad?- saluda XR.

-recibiste un mensaje para la reina, lo tienes en tu bandeja de mails-

-gracias- responde XR, Llega su habitación, y ve el correo-que raro, es un mensaje de un guardián jubilado- de hecho avisaba que un superior del comando estelar está dando visitas sorpresas a guardianes retirados, y a él, lo visito en un momento incomodo, no especifica, pero aprovecha mandar mensajes a otros guardianes para que no causen mala impresión- mmm ¿Quién será el superior que está dando visitas?... que importa- se dice así mismo con amargura, pensar en el comando estelar, es pensar en Buzz y en su pa… en el Comandante Nébula… lo mejor será organizar al servicio de mantenimiento, para que hagan limpieza regular y que el superior sea el de la sorpresa.

1 semana y media después: -¡¿Cuándo se supone que llegara el dichoso superior del comando estelar?- exclama Mira a punto de una crisis de ansiedad, ser guardián espacial llego a ser un punto natural que podía acabar con su enemigo con los ojos cerrados, ser reina era mucha pelea mental y necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora llevaban mucho tiempo esperando la "visita sorpresa" del superior, que a pesar de que el castillo esta en sus mejores condiciones, Mira no, como si estuviera esperando una importante noticia, en cambio XR, no está alterado, pero si molesto, podía haber tomado el resto del día libre, pero tenía que revisar si los encargados de mantenimiento habían cumplido.

-vamos, Mira, mejor olvidemos al superior y hagamos nuestro trabajo, y si llega, no hay nada de lo que pueda quejarse- observa a su alrededor, el mismo narcisismo de los tangerianos hace que todo se vea "exageradamente" espectacular,-bueno… excepto por tu cabello- señala, la ansiedad de Mira le provoca despeinarse inconscientemente.

-¡eek! Tengo que peinarme… ¡otra vez!- se queja al darse media vuelta e ir directamente a sus habitaciones, corriendo.

XR, no tiene nada más que hacer, aparte de sentir nostalgia, culpa y depresión, lo único que casi lo distraía era ver la televisión y jugar videojuegos, siendo un robot, no duraban mucho…

-XR, una nave del comando estelar se acerca- avisa la computadora de seguridad.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Nos tienen esperando una semana y media! ¿y asi llegan?- dice XR incoherentemente.

-oh, vamos, XR, la Reina no es la única guardián espacial retirada, además, es "visita sorpresa"- recuerda tranquilamente, seguridad a su amigo robot.

-sigh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo… voy… a recibirlos- dice XR, todavía molesto, pero tenia que relajarse si quería dejar buena impresión al superior sobre Tangea. Una vez que Mira se volvió reina, instalo puertas para los visitantes, todavía a disgusto para los demás Tangerianos engreídos. La puerta se abre, no ve ni quiénes son y saluda- Bienvenidos a Tang… oh, diablos- dice al darse cuenta quien es el superior.

-¿XR?- es el comandante Nebula.

En las habitaciones de la Reina Mira Nova- ugh, maldita maquina- se queja tratando de quitarse de encima el aparato de peinado, que siempre termina siendo una tortura, siempre olvida ordenar que lo desinstalen, pero cuando lo hagan, definitivamente se irá para la basura. Con ansiedad toma un peine sencillo para peinarse como siempre- bien, listo, seguridad, ¿Dónde está XR?-

-Fue a recibir a los guardianes espaciales- responde la voz de seguridad.

-¿¡que! ¿Ya están aquí?, oh cielos, ¿Cómo veo?- pregunta Mira esperando que los pelos no se pusieran de punta… otra vez.

-pues…-seguridad parece distraída.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Mira, temiendo que haya pasado algo.

-no estoy segura… pero parece que el superior… trata de decirle algo a XR… pero él lo ignora…-dice seguridad con curiosidad.

-¡¿Cómo? XR no es así, y mucho menos con un invitado que es el sup… un minuto… ¡Seguridad! ¿Quién es el superior?-

-es el comandante Nebula, Reina- responde Seguridad.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Mira, cerebro de mosquito! ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?- se recrimina a sí misma, saliendo aprisa de su habitación y llegar al primer piso de desembarque de naves.

-¡puede por favor pasar a la sala!- repite XR con mal humor, trata de ser amable, pero ver a su exjefe lo pone tenso, y no le interesa lo que le tenga que decir.

-¡XR! ¡No me ignore!-ordena Nebula, acompañado de otros 2 guardianes, quienes no avanzan, sino que les da espacio a los 2.

-mmmmph… sigh… ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quiere recordarme que por mi culpa Buzz está muerto? ¿Qué usted tenía razón y no debía haber robots en el comando estelar?- dice XR con resentimiento, aguantándose las ganas de llorar y de verlo en la cara.

-…- Nebula no responde, el robot apenas mueve la cabeza y por el rabillo, le parece que el comandante esta triste y frustrado.

El mayor da un suspiro como queriendo tranquilizarse y pensar. A XR le extraña su actitud.

Finalmente –XR, ve tu permiso de creación-

-¿eh?- hace tiempo que no pensaba en ese pedazo de papel que le dio la vida, saca el permiso de su interior- ¿si?-

-leelo- ordena Nebula.

XR no le gusta escuchar órdenes de alguien que ya no es su jefe, pero lo hace- ¿eh?- exclama sorprendido.

-uf, uf, hay Mira, ya te estás poniendo vieja – se dice a sí misma, mientras se detiene a tomar aire, toma aire lo más rápido posible para seguir, pero ya a un par de pasos de hangar, así que se encamina despacio, tal vez tardo unos 10 pasos más, pero lo primero que vio fue la tableta de XR (que llevaba a todas partes desde que trabaja en tangea), volvió a correr, no tardo en llegar a la puerto de desembarque, por las ventanas vio que 2 guardianes espaciales llevaban al robot a la nave, lo empujaban suavemente, XR no se oponía, vio al comandante Nebula en la puerta- ¡comandante Nebula! ¡esp…!-

-¿Qué se cree al tomar propiedad del comando estelar? ex guardiana- replica Nebula muy molesto.

A Mira le sorprende lo que dice su antiguo jefe -¿eh? Pero XR ya no es guardian…-

XR alcanza escuchar a Mira, hace un intento de dar media vuelta, pero los otros guardianes se lo impiden tranquilamente, se resigna y entra a la nave.

-entonces le asignaremos otra tarea- responde Nebula dando media vuelta.

-si intenta hacer algo contra XR…-Mira quiere advertir a Nebula que no le haga daño a su amigo.

Pero el hombre apenas mueve la cabeza y le manda una mirada de miedo, que la obliga a callar. Un segundo después, Nebula también sube a la nave.

Mira dejo pasar 48 horas, en caso que las cosas tuvieran que calmarse en el comando, porque llegaban a tardar en tomar decisiones, pero ya está lista para comunicarse con XR y saber que paso.

-comando estelar- contesta una voz femenina.

-eh bueno… ¿puedo hablar con…?-

-¡ah! Reina Nova ¿quiere hablar con Booster? ¿Verdad? Ahora se lo paso-dice la voz sin darle tiempo de corregir.

-¿Bueno?- contesta Booster-

-sigh *bueno, Booster también ayuda* hola Booster-

-ah, hola Mira-

-solo llame para saber cómo esta XR…-

-XR no está en el comando estelar, Mira- responde el rojo.

-¡¿Qué? Ay no, ¿Dónde está?- se altera Mira temiendo lo peor

-tranquila, tranquila, estoy muy ocupado… pero de seguro sabe XL, te lo pasó-

-¿uh?- la respuesta Booster confunde a la joven reina.

-¿Qué hay? Aquí XL- dice el hermano de XR.

-ummm… hola XL, oye yo llamaba para saber de XR-

-si, Booster esperaba que llamaras, pero como vez, está muy ocupado con los nuevos reclutas-

-si… eh… pero XR… dijo que no estaba en el comando-

-no, está en casa-

-¿eh?- empieza perder la paciencia con estos sujetos tan indirectos.

-en casa- repite XL.

-… ¿Dónde?...-

-que en casa, ya te lo dije-

*grrr, tenía que ser hermano de XR, vamos Mira, ponte lista*-pe… pero XL, su casa es el comando estelar- dice esforzándose en escucharse tranquila.

-bueno, aquí nació y vivió muchos años, si podría decirse que aquí es su casa…- reflexiona XL.

-¿entonces…?- Mira se pregunta cuánto durara su paciencia.

-pero Papá no quiso que regresara al comando estelar, así que está en su casa, bueno la compro hace poco, porque considera que pronto se jubilara…-

-¡espera! ¿Estás diciendo que el comandante Nebula ahora tiene una casa normal, como la gente normal?-

-jaja, suena gracioso que lo digas así, pero si-

-pe… pero… el comandante Nebula dijo que… bueno, la verdad es que me dejo confundida, despidió a XR y de repente lo regresa…-

-whoa, espera Mira, Papá si despidió a XR, pero solo como guardián espacial, no le dijo que se fuera del comando-

-¿ah si?-

-aja, después de una hora, Papá ya le tenía una nueva tarea, asistente en el laboratorio y mensajero, pero XR ya se había ido-

-Sí, y después de 2 años se encontraron ¿pero por qué no lo regreso al comando estelar?- pregunta Mira.

-Veraz Mira, después de muerte de Buzz y la desaparición de XR, Papá se sensibilizo, ¿notaste que ahora digo "Papá"?-.

-Lo note, pero Nebula odia que le digan asi- observa Mira, cada cuando XR le decía así al comandante, pero no siempre.

-eso fue antes, desde esa explosión, ha estado reflexionando, se dio cuenta que XR y yo somos su única familia, y se esta preparando para el retiro, acompañado-

-ummm… XL- Mira no escucha la respuesta que quiere, aunque es interesante la información que le proporciona.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! A eso voy… pues si digamos que esa era la idea, pero me dijo aparte que no quería arriesgarse a perder a XR en un ataque al comando, todavía tenemos una que otro villano que enfrentar, pero ninguno es peligroso como lo fue Zurg, ahora XR esta cuidando la casa, parecía aburrido pero contento, cuando hable con el…-

Mira lo interrumpe- ¿puedes darme el contacto? XL quisiera hablar con él-

-eh… no lo sé, Mira, Papá cree que te estabas aprovechando de XR-

-¿Qué? No me estaba aprovechando, solo quise darle una nueva meta en su vida, el pobre iba de un lado a otro sin donde vivir-

-Mira, Papá organizo esta visita a ex guardianes para ver si lo habían visto-

-que tierno, pero XR podia dejar su trabajo en tangea y volver al comando cuando quisiera, estaba por voluntad propia-

-veraz… Mira, si… XR no es del todo libre-

-¿Cómo dices?- tomando en cuenta que estaba tranquila, la última frase le extraño.

-como recuerdas la creación de XR, pues los hombrecitos verdes engañaron a Papá haciéndole creer que firmaba su permiso de vacaciones que resulto ser otra cosa…-

-aja-

-dime ¿alguna vez leíste el permiso… completo?-

-eh… no… ¿Por qué?- ese pedazo de papel que siempre traia consigo para presumir, el cual, estuvo 2 años olvidado en sus "entrañas".

-pues veraz, si lo hubieras leído, lo primero que hubieras entendido, es que XR es propiedad del…-

-del comando estelar… si, me lo dijo Nebula-

-bien, eso entiendes a la primera leída, ya sabes lo complicado que son los documentos, a veces no los entiendes y terminas en un laberinto mental…-

-XL…- Mira le llama la atención son un significante tono de voz.

-disculpa, la cosa es que hay que leerlo varias veces para entenderlo…-

-¿entonces…?-Mira se le sube la curiosidad. Sin querer se acerca a la pantalla, casi tocándolo

-en realidad dice, que XR fue hecho para las necesidades del comando estelar, así que sirve en cualquier área. Pero el comandante es propietario único, exclusivo y con derecho sobre XR, suena algo tiránico, pero con ese derecho, puede tener a XR en la casa-

-pudo haberlo regresado al comando estelar, pero ahora como lo reconoce como hijo, y como su hijo, lo mantiene seguro en casa, usando ese derecho- concluye Mira.

-¡exacto!-celebra XL.

-¿pero… y tu XL?-

-yo solo era un prototipo, y se supone que me habían desechado, y mis papeles fueron destruidos, pero regrese de manera independiente, aunque a Papá le gusta hablar conmigo-

-XL, ya vámonos- se escucha la voz de Nébula en algún lado.

-pero parece que tuviera el mismo documento que XR, le diré a XR que llamaste… ¡ya voy!- dice XL antes de cortar la llamada apresuradamente.

Mira se recuesta en su cama pensando "así que Nébula debió sufrir alguna depresión cuando murió Buzz y XR se fue, si ya le tenía sentimiento al robot antes del accidente, debió sufrir más al no saber de él, (por lo menos estaba XL, el debió ayudar a superarlo), si, ahora entiendo porque creyó que me estaba "aprovechando" de XR".

Al día siguiente: -… como ya habrán notado el asunto de robo de los… "otros tangerianos" ha disminuido por lo menos 75 % desde que son parte de nuestra sociedad- dice Mira con total orgullo, los tangerianos siguen con actitud caprichosa e indiferente, pero más que nada odian darle la razón.

-admitimos, Reina Nova, que ahora estamos más tranquilos al caminar a nuestras anchas, incluso el acercamiento con los saqueadores nos ha hecho ver lo que les falta…-

-se me ocurre hacer una junta… o un concurso para renombrar nuestra especie- dice Mira sin estar segura de si mismo, y como siempre desde que es reina, hay protesta.- ¡silencio!... perdón… pero consideren esto: los saqueadores ya están formando parte de nuestra sociedad, y ellos son también nativos de este planeta, también deberían ser llamados tangerianos, pero bueno… somos diferentes- ahora los presentes se ponen pensativos y hablan entre ellos, Mira se felicita a si misma…

-Reina Nova, esta entrando una llamada de XR- anuncia SEGURIDAD.

-¡Se acabo lo junta!- exclama Mira saliendo del salón.

Mira llega a su habitación (cuando hablas con amigos, tu habitación es más cómoda), -¿XR?-

-hola Mira, XL me dijo que llamaste al comando estelar por mi- XR esta mas sonriente como cuando era del equipo Lightyear.

-oh, XR estaba preocupada por ti, no confié en Nébula cuando te llevo, pero XL me explico lo suficiente para saber que ahora son familia…-

-Todavía me pregunto si deberíamos incluir al escritorio y a ZR-comenta XR para sí mismo.

-jeje… veo que estas contento-

-Básicamente hago trabajo de ama de casa, pongo pintura, arreglo circuitos, cocino, incluso elijo muebles, la casa es nueva, debió comprarla hace un mes, pero estará lista para cuando anuncie su retiro, creemos que Booster está entre los posibles para el puesto de comandante- esto lo dice en susurro.

-¡en serio! ¡Genial!- Mira le hace grata que otro amigo pueda cumplir su sueño.

-Sí, Papá ha estado hablando conmigo, finalmente estoy convencido que lo que paso con Buzz, no fue culpa mia…-

-fue algo que Buzz Lightyear siempre hace…-

-aja… las cosas siguen siendo aburridas, pero ahora tengo a mi hermano y a "Papi"-

-¿Qué tal si tú me llamas XR? Porque ahora que no estás, me es difícil tener una horario fijo… ¿pasa algo?-

Mira le sorprende que la "expresión" de XR se cambiara a alegre a preocupada.

-lo siento, Mira, tal vez no nos hablemos por un largo tiempo… al menos hasta que Papá ya no esté enojado contigo-dice el robot con pena.

-¿todavía cree que me aproveche de ti?- dice Mira.

-Si, le intente explicar, pero esta algo necio, tal vez se le pase después…- XR no sigue, sin embargo Mira entiende el silencio.

-entonces… supongo… que… cada cuando… aunque sea…-

-una vez al mes y yo hare las llamadas- dice XR.

-¡bien!, nos vemos entonces-

-adios- se despide XR.

-¡ash! Haber: al parecer estoy siendo mejor reina que mi padre, aunque yo misma lo diga, XR por fin tiene a su familia, Booster cumplirá su sueño de ser comandante… pero Nébula está enojado conmigo... piensa positivo Mira, no puede estar enojado… por siempre… espero que no… -Mira observa su alrededor, como buscando a alguien, y de su closet saca su chaqueta del comando estelar que le entrego Buzz Lightyear- Buzz… sé que me ayudaste a encontrar a XR, y también me escuchaste cuando te pedí que XR fuera más feliz… solo te pido que no dejes que Nébula este enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo, para poder visitar a mis amigos y hablar de ti…- pide Mira Nova, ex integrante del equipo Lightyear.

nota del autor: no me gusto mucho, tal vez la vuelva hacer.


End file.
